Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins)
Arthur is the main protagonist in the Ghosts 'n Goblins video games series. Making his debut in the original Ghosts 'n Goblins game, Arthur is a valiant knight faced with fending off legions of the undead and various other supernatural creatures. Arthur has bravely and valiantly faced powerful demon lords, such as Astaroth, Lucifer and Sardius, and lived to tell about it. Ultimately, he is the protector and rescuer of his beloved princess. Armor The most significant thing the player will notice as they control Arthur is the frequent loss of his armor. In the Ghosts 'n Goblins games, as soon as Arthur comes into contact with an enemy without successfully striking it, he will be reduced to his boxer shorts. This serves to warn the player that if Arthur does not find a way to get his armor back, the next hit from an opponent will be fatal. This usually turns him into a skeleton, and the game ends. Capcom's own Black Tiger shares the same gameplay mechanic. In certain games in the series, it is possible to find Golden Armor, which is stronger than his regular suit. When coming into contact with an enemy while wearing it, Arthur reverts back to normal. Effectively, the Golden Armor gives the player an extra "life", so to speak. Also, when wearing better armor, he will find upgraded weapons instead of normal ones. In Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Arthur finds the Bronze (or Magic) Armor, which gives him the ability to add elemental magic to his weapons. He also can find the Moon and Sun Shields, which block one and three projectiles, respectively, before shattering. In the game Cannon Spike, Arthur's armor is gigantic, with him operating it from within. History Princess Prin Prin has been captured by the demon Satan, and Arthur sets out to rescue her. After encountering dangerous demons and beasts, he eventually reaches the inner chambers of Satan's castle and defeats him. Prin Prin had been captured by numerous powerful demons, and each time, Arthur once again emerges victorious despite the nearly insurmountable odds against him. Project X Zone Arthur makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a support character for any of the playable characters. Crosspedia Entry The mightiest knight in the kingdom, Arthur is also known as the "Silver Knight". Always true to the knight's code, his daily training is his life. Though brave and dashing, he also keeps his cool of at all times. Even if the armor he wears is destroyed, he will continue to fight in just his underwear. Having entered the Makai in order to rescue the captured Princess, he scatted the demons standing in his way and finally faced off with their king, Astaroth. A few years after Arthur's victory, however, the Makai revived again. In order to save the soul of the Princess, again captured by the the friends, a fierce battle with the Makai starts once more. Other Appearances Aside from the Makaimura games (infamous for their extreme difficulty), he also appears in Namco x Capcom as a solo unit who never gains a partner, in Marvel vs. Capcom as an assist character and most recently fought as a fully playable combatant in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Gallery Images UMvC3 Arthur.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Appearance Arthur-project-x-zone.png|Project X Zone Appearance 70 cap vs x.png|Namco X Capcom Appearance full gold armor.png File:IMG_0002.PNG|Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Appearance seal art.png|Arthur turned into a seal bee art.png|Arthur turned into a bee baby art.png|Arthur turned into a baby art woman.png|Now this is truly Midnight Bliss. frog art.png|Arthur Turned into a frog art old.png|Arthur as an old man 6c blue arm.jpg|in Warrior Armor gold in ultimate.jpg|in Emperor Armor art throwing motion.png art running.jpg art gng.png more art.png IMG_0003.PNG Ghosts 'n Goblins - Arthur as he appears on the Arcade Flyer of Ghouls 'N Ghosts.png|Arthur as he appears on the Arcade Flyer of Ghouls 'N Ghosts Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Knights Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Successful Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Animal Kindness Category:Genius Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Arthurian Category:Monster Slayers Category:Global Protection Category:Master Orator Category:One-Man Army Category:War Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Mutated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated